Entre dos mundos
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: —¿¡Que está pasando con mi cabello?— —Frentona es demasiado temprano para que empieces con tus quejas— —¿Sakura estás bien? Estás pálida— —¿Ino, Hinata?— —Apresúrate a teñirte las raíces, tenemos una hora para que las clases comiencen— —Teñirme…— Y aquellas dos jóvenes, presenciaron el cuerpo de la pelirrosa caer de una contra el suelo. Sakura Haruno se había desmayado.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, desde el comienzo su viaje han pasado tres años, miró al frente, aquel árbol frondoso lleno de flores de cerezo. Sonrió ladinamente, caminando hasta este, sentándose al pie de su tronco. Alzando la vista al cielo, observando la tan conocida águila de Konoha.

Suspiró suavemente, Kakashi nunca le mandaba cartas seguidas. No tenía mucho que había recibido una del sexto Hokage. El ave poso sobre su hombro, con sutileza, tomo la carta que hacia amarrada a la pata del animal.

_Sasuke._

_Naruto me ha pedido que se te informe de lo que ha acontecido en Konoha la ultima noche. Varios bandidos entraron para saquear el almacén de pergaminos. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto. Enfrentando a los bandidos, ella tenía la ventaja, pero uno de ellos abrió y recito las palabras de uno. _

_Sasuke, Sakura desapareció._

_Hatake Kakashi._

El Uchiha arrugó aquella carta, frunciendo el ceño, mientras volvía a colocarse de pie. Emprendiendo su camino a aquella aldea que lo vió crecer, la aldea que el dejo en busca de su viaje de rendición. La aldea donde la dejó a ella.

—Sakura—nombró.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

_La luz la comenzó a rodear, sintió su cuerpo completamente ligero. Observó a los bandidos, mirarla con terror, mientras el pergamino anteriormente leído caía de una al suelo. Por la grande puerta destrozada entró Naruto, Sai y Kakashi. Sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei._

_Por instinto observó los ojos de su maestro, mostrar terror, mientras Naruto alargaba su mano, logrando su cometido, ambas palmas se aferraron, más no tardo en desvanecerse su mano._

—_¿¡Sakura, que esta pasando!?—exclamó el rubio._

—_¡Sakura!—gritó Sai._

—_¡No me dejen, no lo hagan!—soltó la ojijade._

_Y la nada los invadió. Aquel resplandor ceso, mientras los bandidos ya hacían mirando con terror, el aura oscura del Hokage al mirarlos. Naruto se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando. Mientras Sai miraba a la nada. Hatake Kakashi arrestó a los bandidos, jurando castigarlos de la peor manera._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cabeza dolía. Miro de un lado a otro, observando cosas bastantes extrañas. Frunció el ceño, recordando lo ultimo que había pasado. El asalto de los bandidos, el pergamino, la nada…

—¿Qué es esto?—murmuró tomando aquel aparato que comenzó a sonar.

Se puso de pie, caminando por toda la habitación, mirando con extrañeza cada una de las cosas que ya hacían en el lugar. No tenía conocimiento de bastantes. Miró la puerta blanca frente a ella, se acerco, tomando el pomo con su mano, girándolo.

—El baño—suspiró la ojijade.

Entró a este, mirando con sumo cuidado aquel pequeño espacio. Giro sobre sus talones, encontradose con su reflejo, un espejo que mostraba de su cintura hacia arriba. Alzó una ceja en alto. Llevando su mano a su cabello. Tocando entre la raíz aquellas manchas cafes.

—¿¡Que está pasando con mi cabello!?—exclamó.

Tras un minuto, varios pasos se escucharon y en menos de un parpadeo, la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación había sido abierta. Sin siquiera girar a ver a los invasores, miraba su cabello con terror.

—Frentona es demasiado temprano para que empieces con tus quejas—escuchó.

Instintivamente giró, mirando a aquella rubia mujer, verla con el ceño fruncido. Vistiendo ropa bastante exótica y llamativa, parpadeó un par de veces, escrutándola con sumo cuidado. No tenía duda alguna…

—¿Sakura estás bien?—escuchó detrás de la rubia. —Estás pálida—se paró a su lado otra mujer.

Y así como lo había hecho con la primera mujer, nuevamente paseo sus ojos por la recién llegada. Y su garganta se secó al siquiera verla de aquella manera. Vestida de una forma en la que nunca creyó verla.

—¿Ino, Hinata?—nombró, mirándola.

—¿Quién más si no?—bufó irónicamente la rubia.

—¿Qué está pasando?—cuestionó la pelirrosa. —¿Por qué mi cabello tiene raíz café?—les miró. —¿Y por que vistes así?—señalo a Hinata.

Ambas jóvenes alzaron una ceja en alto, observando a la pelirrosa quien denotaba terror y extrañeza en sus facciones. La rubia, frunció el ceño, mientras colocaba sus manos contra sus caderas.

—No—negó. —¿Qué sucede contigo?—soltó mirándola.

—Ino…—regañó la otra.

—Nada de Ino, Hinata no lo ves, solo lo hace para llamar la atención tan temprano…—bufó la rubia. —Sakura—miró a la pelirrosa. —Se que nos encanta ser la atención de todos, pero por favor, es demasiado temprano para empezar—soltó.

—¡Yo no trato de llamar la atención!—exclamó molesta la pelirrosa.

—Si, si—rodó los ojos la rubia. —En ves de tu drama mañanero, deberías apurarte—comentó, logrando que la ojijade alzara una ceja en alto. —¿Qué no te arreglaras?—le cuestionó con una ceja en alto. —Apresúrate a teñirte las raíces, tenemos una hora para que las clases comiencen—terminó.

—Cállate Ino, al menos el color de sus ojos es natural—defendió la pelinegra.

—Hinata—se quejó la rubia.

La mirada de la pelirrosa volvió a caer en el reflejo de aquel espejo, mirando con los ojos llorosos su cabello, nuevamente subiendo su mano hasta la raíz, su cabello no era café… Su cabello era rosa natural. ¿Por qué ellas actuaban de esa manera? Mordió levemente su labio inferior.

—Teñirme…—murmuró sintiéndose mareada.

—Si teñirte, frentona, o naciste con el pelo extrañamente rosa—rió Ino.

—¡Ino ya déjala!—exclamó Hinata.

Y antes de siquiera comenzar a discutir. Aquellas dos jóvenes, presenciaron como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa caer de una contra el suelo. Sin saber el por que, Sakura Haruno se había desmayado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

—_Sakura…—_

—_Vamos Sakura-chan—_

—_Feita—_

—_Sakura—_

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltadamente. Frente a ella ya hacia la Ino y Hinata de aquel lugar. Observó como la rubia dejaba aquel bote rosado sobre la cómoda. Abrió los ojos con terror, recordando sus palabras. _TEÑIDO_.

Llevó su mano temblorosa a la raíz de su cabello tocando la mezcla que ya hacia sobre su cuero cabelludo. Trago gruesamente, sentándose sobre la cama, despertando la curiosidad de ambas chicas frente a ella.

—Puedes ir a asearte, he teñido la raíz y aun tenemos tiempo para llegar a la segunda clase—añadió Ino.

—Vamos Sakura—ánimo Hinata.

Asintió, entrando nuevamente al cuarto del baño, girando el glifo del agua, mirando que en menos de tres minutos el vapor comenzaba a llenar la pequeña habitación. Trago levemente, quitándose la blusa suelta de dormir, para luego así deshacerse del pantalón corto.

Caminó hacia el espejo, mirando con sorpresa la figura frente a ella. Curvas demasiado marcadas, pechos no grandes pero tampoco chicos. Lo que hizo que nuevamente se mareara, fue aquella marca en el medio de su pecho. _¿Un sello?._

Soltó el aire contenido, ignorando aquello. Entrando a la lluvia de agua que caía de aquella regadera. Al instante, sintió el cuerpo descansado. Tras unos minutos, salió envuelta nuevamente a la habitación, donde las dos chicas la esperaban.

—Colocamos tu ropa sobre la cama, así que apresúrate—indicó la rubia. Más los jades de la pelirrosa, se impregnaron en los azules de ella. —¿Que?—cuestionó. —No me digas que hoy amaneciste también con el pudor por los aires—soltó rodando los ojos.

La ojijade desvió la mirada sonrojada, mientras soltaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Mostrando ropa interior negra, caminó hasta el vestuario escogido, mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

—Llegaremos tarde, Sakura, apresúrate—se quejó la rubia.

—Pero…—miró avergonzada el pequeño vestido. —Preferiría ponerme algo más hoy—murmuró.

—Ser….—Ino fue interrumpida.

—Puedes colocarte lo que gustes, Sakura—sonrió Hinata.

La pelirrosa sonrió, mientras asentía, acercándose al que pareciese el closet, abriéndolo, frunciendo el ceño al instante, alzó una ceja en alto, vestidos, jeans ajustados, faldas y shorts. Suspiró, tomando un vestido blanco y una falda roja, logrando que ambas jóvenes presentes la miraran con curiosidad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—cuestionó dudosa la Yamakana, al verla tomar unas tijeras. —Sakura, espe…—calló al verla cortar el vestido.

—Nunca creí ver esto—murmuró Hinata.

Tras unos minutos la observaron, colocarse la parte superior del vestido como blusa, mientras se colocaba una falda tres dedos sobre la rodilla. Tomo los tenis blancos que vió en un rincón, colocándoselos.

Se miró frente al espejo, no le agradaba demasiado, pero se veía esplendida, era mejor que aquel vestido pegado que aquellas dos querían que usara. Trago levemente, sonrojándose apenas visiblemente, aquel conjunto no estaba tan mal, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

—No es algo a lo que estemos acostumbradas a ver en ti…—hablo la Hyuga, mientras sonreía. —Pero…—fue interrumpida.

—Nada mal—murmuro Ino.

—Te ves muy bien, el blanco también te sienta fabuloso—le dijo la pelinegra que llevaba una falda tableada color violeta mas o menos suave, y un corsé con un escote de color fucsia, al igual que sus sandalias.

—Si no es mucho pedir, ahora péinate, Sakura, realmente no quiero llegar tarde a clases—añadió la rubia. Está llevaba un vestido de una tela muy suave, era de color verde claro, corto, usando unas sandalias color verdes con tiras negras.

—Bien—murmuró la ojijade.

Ante la mirada de ambas chicas, se cepillo el cabello, tomando un listón rojo de la mesa de noche, amarrando como diadema está. Ino no cabía de la sorpresa, mientras Hinata miraba entre fascinada y extrañada el radical cambió de aquella joven.

—Está demasiado largo—murmuró la ojijade. —Hi… Hinata—llamó volteando a ver a la nombrada. —¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—le tendió las tijeras.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—casi gritó la Yamanaka.

—Cla… Claro—aceptó dudosa la Hyuga.

La pelinegra camino hasta ella, tomando las tijeras entre sus manos, mirando el reflejo decidido de la pelirrosa, sonrió levemente. Tomó el cabello de la chica, midiendo con sus dedos hasta llegarle a los hombros, y sin esperar más corto con sumo cuidado.

—Listo—murmuró la Hyuga.

Sonrió abiertamente, tocando su cabello, sin duda alguna, el reflejo que mostraba el espejo, si era el suyo. Giró sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes, las cuales le miraron extrañadas. Tras unos minutos las tres caminaron fuera de aquella casa.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron con sorpresa, no pudo decir palabra alguna, cuando la rubia la había empujado dentro de aquella cosa. Vio a Hinata entrar y encender aquel extraño aparato. Se tensó al sentirlo avanzar. Más se relajo levemente al ver que las otras dos no se sobresaltaran. Minutos más tarde, llegaron a un enorme edificio, la ojijade miraba todo con la boca abierta.

Bajó de aquel auto, como le había dicho Hinata. Observó a Ino y la pelinegra caminar, se apresuro a ellas, con un morral lleno de libros. Miraba de lado a lado, sin siquiera prestar atención al frente. Chocó toscamente contra algo, frunció el ceño, mirando al frente, alzando un poco la vista,

—Ten más cuidado Haruno—escuchó.

Los jades de Sakura brillaron con sorpresa, luchó por hacer salir s su voz de la garganta, pero no pudo. Un nudo atravesado se lo impidió y lo máximo que logró hacer fue asentir, tartamudear.

—Hmp—emitió el hombre frente a ella como toda respuesta.

Sus ojos ónixs la taladraron, haciéndola empequeñecer en el acto. No cabía duda, era él… No le sorprendida tanto, una Hinata e Ino diferentes, ahora él… El hombre que había salido en un viaje de rendición…

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró la ojijade, alzando la mano y tocar suavemente la mejilla del chico.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—cuestionaron otros.

—¿Qué haces Sakura?—la voz de Ino, se hizo presente.

mirando de soslayo al grupo de chicos que hacían frente a la pelirrosa. Tomo de la muñeca a la Haruno, halándola nuevamente de camino hacia aquel edificio. El grupo de chicos no tardo en reír levemente, mientras aquel azabache, miraba a aquellos par de jades que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Sakura-chan se ve diferente hoy—escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos.

—Mierda—susurró el azabache tragando levemente, desvió la mirada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

Entro al instituto con tranquilidad, caminando junto con las otras dos, hasta el salón de clases, entró mirando a todos con detenimiento, caras conocidas, pero sin duda alguna, actitudes completamente fuera de la realidad.

—Toca Kakashi-sensei—hablo Hinata. —Hoy me toca sentarme con Ino—miró a la rubia.—¿Sakura con quien estarás?—cuestionó.

Más la pelirrosa le ignoró, paseando su mirada por todo el salón, deteniéndose en la melena azabache que le miraba con curiosidad. Sonrió, más alzó una ceja en alto al verlo desviar la mirada.

—Solo debó tomar apunte, como en una clase normal, ¿cierto?—preguntó antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Cómo en una clase normal?—murmuró Ino.

Hinata alzó una ceja en alto. Mirando como la pelirrosa, caminaba hasta el ultimo lugar de la fila. Dejando caer su mochila en el pupitre donde Sasuke Uchiha ya hacia sentado. Los ojos de todos los presentes cayeron en ambos.

—Hola—hablo la pelirrosa mirándolo.

—Haruno, te molesto…—hablo Sasuke. —Hay alguien que ocupa ese lugar—inquirió con sarcásmo.

—No te preocupes Teme, puedo sentarme junto a sai—hablo rápidamente un rubio.

—No Do….—fue interrumpido.

—Gracias Naruto—sonrió la ojijade.

Los ojos del rubio, se abrieron con sorpresa, sonriendo bobamente. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Mientras Sasuke Uchiha bufaba. La ojijade se sentó en la silla, mirando con tranquilidad a sus dos amigas que le miraban con extrañeza.

El azabache, bufó, colocando sus manos, sobre el escritorio, apunto de colocarse de pie. Más su acto fue detenido por la suave mano de la chica, que ya hacia aferrada a su muñeca.

—No me dejes, Sasuke-kun—murmuró la ojijade.

Los ojos ónix le miraron con curiosidad, no tardo más de unos segundos en volver a sentarse a su lado, tomando con su otra mano, la palma de la chica y alzarla, logrando que esta le soltara. La pelirrosa sonrió levemente.

—Gracias—soltó ella.

—Es extraño…—murmuró el azabache.

—¿De que hablas?—cuestionó la ojijade.

—Que te vistas así, que seas más humana y que me hables…—comentó el Uchiha.

La Haruno instintivamente, giro su rostro hacia él. Completamente consternada, le miró con duda y extrañeza resplandeciendo en su rostro. El azabache soltó un poco de aire, antes de girar su mirada al frente. Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de metodología de la investigación, finalmente hacia presencia.

La clase comenzó, logrando que la pelirrosa, alejara aquellas palabras que el azabache había pronunciado. Miró al Hatake, sin duda alguna ese era su sensei, se sonrojo levemente al verle vestido con ropa elegante.

El Uchiha bufó, rodando los ojos al ver de soslayo como aquella pelirrosa miraba al viejo peliplata. Frunció levemente el ceño. Más al darse cuenta, negó rotundamente. ¿Por qué le molestaba que la Haruno mirara asi al profesor?

—No babees, Haruno….—bufó él. —¿Qué pasó con tu carácter de plástica?—cuestionó apuntando lo que el profesor comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

—No soy una plástica—gruñó la pelirrosa.—¿Y que pasa contigo?—le miró de soslayo.—Estás más hablador de lo que recuerdo—soltó.

—Haruno, Uchiha—escucharon la voz del sensei.

Toda la clase giró a verlos, el sensei suspiró negando. Alzó su mano, para luego estirar su dedo índice, señalando la puerta. Sakura escuchó la risa de Ino y la voz de Hinata regañándola.

—Fuera de mi clase—completo el Hatake. —Pueden seguir su tan entretenida platica fuera de aquí—soltó.

—Pero…—la ojijade fue interrumpida.

Vio al Uchiha colocarse de pie, mientras guardaba en su morral aquella carpeta negra. Hizo lo mismo al ver que el azabache, le miraba con duda. Sasuke se hizo un poco atrás, dejando pasar a la pelirrosa.

—Espero que mañana no se repita lo mismo, Haruno, Uchiha—hablo el sensei.

Salieron de aquel salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Sakura miró consternada detrás de ella, el azabache bufó, comenzando a caminar, lejos de ahí. La ojijade giró sobre sus talones, mirando como el Uchiha comenzaba a subir las escaleras al fondo del pasillo.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun…—alzó la voz la pelirrosa.

No tardo mucho en alcanzarlo, llegando a solo tres escalones detrás de él, lo siguió en silencio. Mirando con curiosidad el lugar. Tras unos minutos, llegaron al final de las escaleras, el azabache tomo el candado que ya hacia bloqueando la puerta.

—¿Cómo piens…?—fue interrumpida.

El azabache dio un paso atrás, alzando su pie con tranquilidad para luego así, dejarlo caer contra el candado, partiéndolo en dos, logrando que el candado se abriera y la cadena que impedía la entrada cayera.

—Vaya…—murmuró la chica.

—La puerta esta trabada—comentó el Uchiha, tratando de empujar la puerta.

La ojijade sonrió, colocando su palma delante del azabache, impidiendo el paso del chico. Uchiha alzó una ceja en alto, mirándola con total curiosidad. La observó cerrar los ojos, para a los pocos segundos abrirlos y alzar el puño contra la puerta de metal. Golpeándola de una.

Sus ónix se abrieron con sorpresa y terror. La puerta se había abierto, sus ojos cayeron al puño de la chica, el cual se tiño de un rojo suave. Alzo la vista al rostro de la joven, la cual sonreía orgullosa, tras unos segundos, comenzó a hacer un puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Duele—susurró besando su puño.

—Claro que te iba a doler, tonta….—regaño el azabache.—¿Tu acabas de tirar la puerta?—cuestionó consternado.

—Exacto—murmuró Sakura.

—Ven—Uchiha la tomo de la muñeca, guiándola hacia fuera de la azotea.

La ojijade abrió la boca sorprendida, el paisaje que miraba desde ahí era completamente sorprendente. La ciudad era extraordinaria. Sin duda alguna ese lugar era un sueño bastante lejano.

—¿Qué pasa?—añadió el azabache con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es este lugar…?—murmuró la ojijade.

—¿Este lugar?—llevó su mirada hacia el mismo lugar. —Te refieres a Konoha—le miró.

—¿Es Konoha?—cuestionó ella.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña gasa y un frasco. La coloco sobre el barandal. Abriendo el pequeño frasco, untando un poco entre sus dedos, para luego colocarlo sobre la rojiza piel del puño. Sakura le miraba con atención. Le coloco la gasa.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—hablo el azabache. —Es extraño sabes…—termino, mirando hacia la ciudad. —Tu comportamiento, verte vestida de esta manera, incluso tu… cabello—murmuró.

—¿Lo.. Lo notaste?—murmuró Sakura. El Uchiha se tensó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Como no hacerlo, si siempre eres el centro de atención del instituto?—soltó el Uchiha.

—Ya veo—murmuró. —¿Por qué mencionaste antes que no te hablaba?—cuestionó ella.

—Por que así lo es o era… No lo sé—bufó al final. —Y Haruno…—hablo sin mirarla. —Sobre tu cabello y cambió radical—murmuró. —Te sienta bien—escuchó. Los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaron, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras miraba aquel extraño lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Bajaban con tranquilidad aquellas escaleras, los alumnos del instituto salían uno por uno de sus salones. Ino y Hinata habían buscado con la mirada a la chica de pelo rosa. Hasta distinguirla. La rubia frunció el ceño.

—¡Sakura!—llamó la rubia.

—Ino, Hinata—murmuró la ojijade.

—¿Dónde estabas?—cuestionó Hinata hasta llegar a ella. —Te buscamos por todos lados—indico. Miró de soslayo al azabache. —Uchiha-san—saludo.

—Hyuga, Yamanaka—murmuró el azabache.

—Uzumaki te estaba buscando—hablo Ino sin siquiera mirarlo.

El Uchiha asintió, dando la vuelta dispuesto a buscar a sus amigos. Más el agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió. Miró de soslayo, observando como Sakura le sostenía, mientras Hinata e Ino miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó el azabache.

—Solo…—murmuró. —Sasuke-kun—llamó. La sorpresa de ambas chicas estalló en su rostros. El azabache giró a verla.—Sin importar que pase confiaremos en el otro—sonrió abiertamente.

—Hmp—emitió sonriendo ladino.

—Vamos Sakura—hablo Ino. —Debemos apurarnos—indicó.

La pelirosa asintió, siguiendo a sus dos amigas, ante la mirada del Uchiha. Aquella pelirosa realmente había cambiado. Las horas pasaron, mientras al final de la hora institucional, Sakura miro con un tic en la ceja a ambas chicas.

La Yamanaka ya hacia tendida en los brazos de Sai de aquel mundo, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez que Naruto le hablaba, suspiró aburrida. Desviando la mirada al cielo, las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada realmente habían cambiado. A los pocos segundos abrió los ojos, fijándolos frente a ella, sorprendiéndose al ver al Uchiha sobre un carro, mirándola con una ceja en alto. Sonrió avergonzada.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó la ojijade.

—Ellos tardaran horas—hablo el azabache. —¿Te quedaras aquí hasta entonces?—cuestionó divertido.

Suspiró mirando de reojo a las dos parejas, reflexionando por si misma, las palabras del Uchiha tenían bastante razón, no se veía que alguna de sus dos amigas tuviera el indició de terminar aquella platica. Miró al azabache.

—Sube—escuchó. —Te daré un paseo—indicó el Uchiha.

La ojijade parpadeo un par de veces, desviando la mirada hacia sus dos compañeras, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, el azabache sonrió ladino mirándola. Observando cada uno de sus gestos.

—¿Estás contemplando mi oferta ahora?—preguntó el oji ónix.

Regreso su mirada al automóvil del azabache, tragando grueso, se veía algo llamativo. De color negro y tapiz rojizo, sin techo sobre ellos, Sonrió levemente, incluso en otro mundo. Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los chicos más genial.

—Bien—asintió.

Se encaminó al Uchiha, subiendo al automóvil. El azabache sonrió ladino, mirando hacia sus amigos, los cuales habían visto todo lo que había acontecido respecto a ellos dos. Sin más emprendió camino.

Tras unos minutos, observaba como la chica cerraba los ojos ante el vaivén del viento en su rostro. Sonrió ladino, aquella pelirosa le sorprendía más y más. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un gran lugar. Sakura miraba todo con sorpresa.

Entraron por la enorme puerta, el azabache miraba de soslayo a la chica. Escucho varias voces dentro. La Haruno instintivamente se acerco más al Uchiha, tratando de protegerse de cualquier cosa.

—¡Sasuke, llegaste Naruto llamó diciendo…!—aquel grito paro.

Un pelinegro habían salido de la sala para ver porque el Uchiha tardaba mucho en entrar rápido a la casa. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una pelirosa escondida junto a él. La miró con completa curiosidad.

—Itachi.. san—murmuró sorprendida la ojijade.

Otras pasos más se escucharon en el lugar. Sasuke cerro los ojos para luego suspirar y susurrar un "tranquila" a la pelirosa que ya hacia detrás de él .

—¿Entonces la empresa esta bien, verdad Fugaku?—se escucho la voz de una mujer.

—Que si Mikoto—dijo un hombre bajando las escaleras del segundo pido.

Itachi y Sasuke se tensaron al escuchar aquellas voces tan familiares para ellos, Sasuke por instinto paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, dejando boquiabiertos al otro joven. Y a la pelirosa completamente sonrojada.

Por las escaleras frente a la puerta principal, finalmente bajaban dos personas, un hombre alto cabello negro, rasgos serios y fríos. Y una mujer también alta, cabello azabache rasgos delicados y cálidos.

—¡Hijo!—exclamo Mikoto al entrar y ver a Sasuke en la entrada.

—Mamá—saludo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—Sasuke. —llamo el pelinegro mayor.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el azabache.

—Hmp—emitió Fugaku caminando hasta su hijo menor. —¿Quién es esta jovencita?—pregunto viendo curioso a la pelirosa.

—Buenas tardes—saludo la pelirosa, haciendo una leve reverencia. —(Si en nuestro mundo no hubiera pasado nada… Ellos)—pensó, sintió sus ojos cristalizarse. —(Me alegro que al menos en este lugar, tengas a tu familia contigo Sasuke-kun)—pensó.

Para sorpresa de los presentes. Mikoto Uchiha parpadeo un par de veces en dirección a la pelirosa, para luego así sonreír y caminar tranquilamente hasta ella. Mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola—la madre tomó de las manos a la ojijade.—Eres Sakura, Haruno Sakura—llamó con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto—tartamudeo la chica.

—Lo sabía—sonrió la Uchiha. —He escuchado mucho de ti—murmuró. —Pero a mi parecer eres muy distinta a lo que he oído—la alegría y sorpresa que desbordaba la madre del azabache era realmente grande.

—No es as….—tanto Sasuke como Sakura fueron interrumpidos.

—Soy Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke—dijo la pelinegra, mientras la jalaba con delicadeza, llevándola hasta la sala, siendo observada por todos los presentes.—Me sorprende al fin conocerte—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gra… Gracias….—dijo la ojijade, bajando el rostro completamente rojo. —Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura—se presento la pelirosa.

—Soy Fugaku Uchiha—hablo el hombre mayor.

—Haruno Sakura la chica considerada la mayor belleza del instituto—comentó Itachi mirándola. —Escuche que sufriste un pequeño accidente—soltó con el seño fruncido, preocupado.

—No es nada grave, solo caí—murmuró la joven.

—Me sorprende que Sasuke sea amable con otra mujer que no sea Mikoto—inquirió el patriarca Uchiha.

—Es lo mismo pensé yo—asintió Itachi.

Tras aquella platica, la tarde se ameno cada vez más, entre risas por parte de ambas mujeres, mientras Uchiha Itachi miraba de soslayo a su hermano el cual no quitaba su mirada de la pelirosa.

Horas habían pasado, incluso el gran cielo se había oscurecido, la ojijade suspiro levemente, le emocionaba de sobremanera ver aquella familia feliz. La familia que al Uchiha de su mundo le hacía demasiada falta.

—Se está haciendo tarde asi que debería irm…—cayó.

Dio un paso atrás, tropezando y cerrando los ojos en espera del golpe. Más nunca lo sintió, nunca cayó, abriendo los ojos, se encontró con los ónix del Uchiha, el cual la miraba con suma atención.

Las manos del azabache ya hacían aferradas en la cintura del la joven, la pelirrosa se sonrojo. Tragando gruesamente. Más un leve flash les interrumpió. Parpadearon un par de veces, antes de gira y mirar a una sonriendo Mikoto sosteniendo una cámara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 7.

Ya hacia Hatake Kakashi mirando con serenidad a aquella jovencita frente a él. Mientras Naruto y Hinata le miraban con curiosidad. Pelirrosa de cabello largo, una forma de vestir bastante llamativa. Y con un carácter bastante fuerte, sin duda alguna era la misma Sakura.

—Entonces a ver si entiendo—murmuró la joven. —Este mundo es un universo alterno en el cual viaje por que se abrió un pergamino el cual afecto a este y el otro tiempo—comentó mirando como el peli plata asentía.

—Y tu nombre, ¿Realmente es Sakura Haruno?—cuestionó nuevamente el rubio.

—Asi es…—afirmo la chica.

Poso sus ojos en Hinata la cual se sonrojo y se tenso por la intensidad que había en aquellos jade, bajo la mirada, escrutando el par de manos de aquella pareja frente a ella. Hinata y Naruto de aquel mundo salían. Sonrió ladina.

—Son tan parecidas—murmuró la ojijade.

—Escucha Saku….—Kakashi fue interrumpido.

—¡Sasuke-san! —se escucho fuera de la oficina.

Los presentes dentro de la oficina, todos a excepción de la pelirrosa, miraron la puerta que se había abierto de forma repentina, Hinata sonrió nerviosa, mientras que Naruto volvía a desviaba la mirada de igual forma nervioso. Había llegado.

—Veo que finalmente has llegado—hablo el Hatake sonriendo bajo su mascara.

—Que noticias tienen sobre Saku….—calló al alzar la mirada.

Sus ónix se posaron en la chica de cabello rosado, la miro con perspicacia, sin duda alguna era alguien parecido a Sakura, pero no era ella, aquellos ojos jade, el brillo que mostraban no era lleno de dulzura y amor al verlo.

—¿Uchiha?—cuestionó la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—cuestionó rápidamente el azabache.

Tras unos minutos Uchiha Sasuke, ya se encontraba al tanto de todo lo sucedido en aquellos dos días. Observaron como Ino Yamanaka entraba a la oficina, siendo crucialmente observada por aquella joven pelirrosa.

—Ino—sonrió la pelirrosa.

—Hola—saludo incomoda la chica. —Hokage-sama—hablo la rubia mirando al Hatake. —He conseguido interactuar entre los dos mundos, tengo imágenes de Sakura—termino.

—Vamos—hablo Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró Ino sorprendida.

Más tarde en la división de inteligencia ya hacia el hokage junto a tres ninjas y aquella joven, todos mirando sorprendidos tanto a aquella joven tan extraña como al Uchiha el cual había regresado rápidamente a Konoha.

—Bien, se encuentran en la sala de inteligencia de Konoha—hablo Ino. —Soy la líder Ino Yamanaka—comentó con seriedad y profesionalismo. —La principal función de esta división es la recopilación de información y comunicar entre sí a las distintos lugares—inquirió. —Anteriormente esto lo realizaban mediante pequeños Escuadrones de Comunicación en cada división—miró al Hatake el cual asintió. —En la época de la cuarta guerra Shinobi—murmuró. —Mi trabajo es recibir y transmitir información de cada Shinobi de Konoha, donde quiera que se encuentren—termino.

—Encontrar a la Sakura-hime no fue facil—hablo un chico detrás de Ino.

—Él es mi mano derecha, sublíder de la división, Aoba Yamashiro—inquirió Ino.

—Como decía, Sakura-hime fue trasladada a un mundo paralelo, la prueba fundamental de ello es Haruno-san—miró a la ojijade presente. —Al encontrarla pudimos sincronizar la barrera de de comunicación de Konoha, obteniendo imágenes de lo que pasa en aquel lugar—indicó.

—La división de inteligencia es genial—murmuro Naruto. Hinata asintió de acuerdo.

—Ahora mismo les mostraremos lo que sucede en aquel lugar—indicó Ino.

Miraban aquella esfera gigante, la cual parpadeó un par de veces, para luego así la imagen de Sakura apareciera, la relajación llegó al cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke, mirando como ella se encontraba completamente bien.

Y la imagen mostrada, logro tensar nuevamente al azabache, junto a ella ya hacia un joven tomándola de la mano, mientras la arrastraba fuera de un tumulto de gente. Gruñó a ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirrosa.

—¿¡Quien mierda es ese tipo!?—gruñó el Uchiha.

La mirada sorprendida de todos viajo al azabache el cual ni siquiera se inmutaba o trataba de ocultar su enojo ante ellos. La pelirrosa presente miraba con una ceja en alto al Uchiha de aquel lugar, para luego regresar su mirada a la esfera.

—Espera, ese es….—sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

En la imagen recopilada por la esfera, poco a poco el rostro de aquella persona se revelo, dejando ver a un azabache de ojos ónix, el cual tomaba de la mano a la ojijade, para luego así entrar a un salón completamente vacío, cerrándolo detrás de ellos, acorralando a la chica frente a él.

—Sasuke—soltó la pelirrosa.

—Es el teme de aquel mundo—murmuró sorprendido el Uzumaki.

—¡Mierda!—gruñó el azabache.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Ya hacia Hatake Kakashi mirando con serenidad a aquella jovencita frente a él. Mientras Naruto y Hinata le miraban con curiosidad. Pelirrosa de cabello largo, una forma de vestir bastante llamativa. Y con un carácter bastante fuerte, sin duda alguna era la misma Sakura.

—Entonces a ver si entiendo—murmuró la joven. —Este mundo es un universo alterno en el cual viaje por que se abrió un pergamino el cual afecto a este y el otro tiempo—comentó mirando como el peli plata asentía.

—Y tu nombre, ¿Realmente es Sakura Haruno?—cuestionó nuevamente el rubio.

—Asi es…—afirmo la chica.

Poso sus ojos en Hinata la cual se sonrojo y se tenso por la intensidad que había en aquellos jade, bajo la mirada, escrutando el par de manos de aquella pareja frente a ella. Hinata y Naruto de aquel mundo salían. Sonrió ladina.

—Son tan parecidas—murmuró la ojijade.

—Escucha Saku….—Kakashi fue interrumpido.

—¡Sasuke-san! —se escucho fuera de la oficina.

Los presentes dentro de la oficina, todos a excepción de la pelirrosa, miraron la puerta que se había abierto de forma repentina, Hinata sonrió nerviosa, mientras que Naruto volvía a desviaba la mirada de igual forma nervioso. Había llegado.

—Veo que finalmente has llegado—hablo el Hatake sonriendo bajo su mascara.

—Que noticias tienen sobre Saku….—calló al alzar la mirada.

Sus ónix se posaron en la chica de cabello rosado, la miro con perspicacia, sin duda alguna era alguien parecido a Sakura, pero no era ella, aquellos ojos jade, el brillo que mostraban no era lleno de dulzura y amor al verlo.

—¿Uchiha?—cuestionó la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—cuestionó rápidamente el azabache.

Tras unos minutos Uchiha Sasuke, ya se encontraba al tanto de todo lo sucedido en aquellos dos días. Observaron como Ino Yamanaka entraba a la oficina, siendo crucialmente observada por aquella joven pelirrosa.

—Ino—sonrió la pelirrosa.

—Hola—saludo incomoda la chica. —Hokage-sama—hablo la rubia mirando al Hatake. —He conseguido interactuar entre los dos mundos, tengo imágenes de Sakura—termino.

—Vamos—hablo Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró Ino sorprendida.

Más tarde en la división de inteligencia ya hacia el hokage junto a tres ninjas y aquella joven, todos mirando sorprendidos tanto a aquella joven tan extraña como al Uchiha el cual había regresado rápidamente a Konoha.

—Bien, se encuentran en la sala de inteligencia de Konoha—hablo Ino. —Soy la líder Ino Yamanaka—comentó con seriedad y profesionalismo. —La principal función de esta división es la recopilación de información y comunicar entre sí a las distintos lugares—inquirió. —Anteriormente esto lo realizaban mediante pequeños Escuadrones de Comunicación en cada división—miró al Hatake el cual asintió. —En la época de la cuarta guerra Shinobi—murmuró. —Mi trabajo es recibir y transmitir información de cada Shinobi de Konoha, donde quiera que se encuentren—termino.

—Encontrar a la Sakura-hime no fue facil—hablo un chico detrás de Ino.

—Él es mi mano derecha, sublíder de la división, Aoba Yamashiro—inquirió Ino.

—Como decía, Sakura-hime fue trasladada a un mundo paralelo, la prueba fundamental de ello es Haruno-san—miró a la ojijade presente. —Al encontrarla pudimos sincronizar la barrera de de comunicación de Konoha, obteniendo imágenes de lo que pasa en aquel lugar—indicó.

—La división de inteligencia es genial—murmuro Naruto. Hinata asintió de acuerdo.

—Ahora mismo les mostraremos lo que sucede en aquel lugar—indicó Ino.

Miraban aquella esfera gigante, la cual parpadeó un par de veces, para luego así la imagen de Sakura apareciera, la relajación llegó al cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke, mirando como ella se encontraba completamente bien.

Y la imagen mostrada, logro tensar nuevamente al azabache, junto a ella ya hacia un joven tomándola de la mano, mientras la arrastraba fuera de un tumulto de gente. Gruñó a ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirrosa.

—¿¡Quien mierda es ese tipo!?—gruñó el Uchiha.

La mirada sorprendida de todos viajo al azabache el cual ni siquiera se inmutaba o trataba de ocultar su enojo ante ellos. La pelirrosa presente miraba con una ceja en alto al Uchiha de aquel lugar, para luego regresar su mirada a la esfera.

—Espera, ese es….—sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

En la imagen recopilada por la esfera, poco a poco el rostro de aquella persona se revelo, dejando ver a un azabache de ojos ónix, el cual tomaba de la mano a la ojijade, para luego así entrar a un salón completamente vacío, cerrándolo detrás de ellos, acorralando a la chica frente a él.

—Sasuke—soltó la pelirrosa.

—Es el teme de aquel mundo—murmuró sorprendido el Uzumaki.

—¡Mierda!—gruñó el azabache.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?—murmuró ella.

—¿Estás bien?—fue lo primero que pregunto el Uchiha.

—Ellas lo hicieron, ellas realmente lo hicieron—murmuró la ojijade. —Ojalá fuera capaz de llorar—soltó con la voz rasposa. —Tal como dijiste hace tiempo—recordó al azabache de su tiempo. —Las cosas pequeñas que hace el ser humano, es el peligro para toda persona—inquirió. —Estoy tan enojada—soltó apretando los puños. —Estoy tan enojada que siento que me volveré loca si no lo sacó—inquirió.—No le hice nada, no le di razón alguna—terminó la pelirrosa.

—No necesitabas hacerlo—comentó el azabache. —No hay necesidad de que estés enojada—comentó él.

—Pero…—fue interrumpida.

—Sakura—llamó el azabache. —Voy a abrazarte ahora—murmuró.

Alzando los brazos, rodeo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras está bajaba un poco la cabeza, recargándola sobre el pecho de aquel azabache. Sasuke olió el suave cabello rosado de la ojijade, suspirando con levedad.

—Dejaría por el suelo a los idiotas que te llegaran a tocar—murmuró el Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró sorprendida. —(Al menos ella… Tiene el corazón de Sasuke)—pensó en la pelirrosa de aquel universo. —Les gustas a ellas…—fue interrumpida.

—Pero para mi la única persona importante ere…—fue interrumpido.

—Me tengo que ir—murmuró ella.

Empezó a llover justo cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a ellos. Sakura tardó sólo unos segundos en subir al coche, pero cuando cerró la puerta estaba empapada. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla, recordando el día en que el Sasuke de su mundo se fue a su viaje de rendición... también había llovido esa noche.

Sakura no había leído nada siniestro en las oscuras nubes, no sabía que su vida había cambiado de una manera completamente drástica mientras el conductor designado la llevaba de camino al departamento que compartía con sus amigas.

Sencillamente, les estaba haciendo un favor a su yo de aquel mundo, ella no podía actuar de manera libre, sin saber nada de ella y sobre todo, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, De su Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura—escuchó al bajar del taxi. —Oye te buscamos para regresar juntas pero no te….—calló al ver a la pelirrosa.—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó.

Y como no hacerlo, la ojijade se encontraba llorando, el taxi salió del lugar, dejando que la pelirrosa mirara a la Hyuga bajo la lluvia, corrió a ella, abrazándola. Hinata soltó la sombrilla de la sorpresa, acariciando los cabellos mojados de su amiga.

—Lo extraño, Hinata—sollozó ella.

—Vamos, subamos y hablaremos en el departamento más calmadas—indicó la Hyuga.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Ino la cual se acerco asustada por ver a sus dos compañeras completamente mojadas. Y sobre todo a la pelirrosa llorando. Tras una media hora, las dos chicas se ducharon, cambiándose para evadir cualquier refriado. Mientras la rubia Yamanaka coloco agua caliente y servirla en tres tazas, llevándolas hacia la sala, donde ya hacían sus dos compañeras sentadas.

—Cuéntanos frente de marquesina, ¿que pasa?—habló Ino.

Cuando Sakura llegó a aquel mundo, todo era increíble y nuevo para ella, más ahora su interés por el extraño Konoha había desaparecido. Estaba agotada. Había pasado unos días agotadores... por no mencionar que ya extrañaba a horrores a sus conocidos. Lo único que quería era volver a su mundo.

—Quiero decirles algo—murmuró la ojijade. —Verán yo…—fue interrumpida.

—Tu no eres nuestra Sakura—soltó Hinata tranquilamente.

Los ojos jade de la Haruno se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Miró a la Yamanaka la cual sonreía levemente, mientras asentía dándole la razón a lo que Hinata dijo. Trago levemente, e instintivamente su autodefensa estaba activa.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?—cuestionó Sakura.

—Fue bastante fácil de hecho—sonrió Ino. —No estás amargada todo el tiempo—rió divertida. —Y tu cabello—la miró con tranquilidad. —El día que te desmayaste, ese día nosotras te pintamos el cabello, han pasado días y tus raíces seguían rosadas, incluso salían más claras que el color de tinte—inquirió tranquila.

—¡Dios mío!—alzó un poco la voz. —¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?—cuestionó.

—Por que tu no lo hiciste—hablo esta vez Hinata. —Y tenías razón, cuando nos pusimos a pensar en ello, todo en este lugar era nuevo para ti—inquirió sonriendo tiernamente.

—No sabemos realmente de donde vienes—comentó la rubia. —Pero tu eres Sakura Haruno, en otro lugar nuestra amiga—sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo…—la pelirrosa bajo un poco la mirada.

—Sinceramente, nos preocupa nuestra Sakura—hablo Hinata. —Es demasiado torpe y su orgullo lo es todo para ella—inquirió.

—Yo, no sé donde está ella, pero… Si no me equivoco, yo aparecí en su lugar, ella quizás esté en el mío—murmuró Sakura. —Ella está a salvo, se los aseguro—sonrió abiertamente

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron ante la actitud de aquella joven pelirrosa, su manera de ser era realmente fresca y para aquel mundo la inocencia que relucía en ella, era un peligro, algo que cualquier persona quisiera corromper.

—Ambas son como una gota de agua—susurró Hinata. —Pero tu actitud, tu manera de ser, eso fue lo que te delato—comentó.

—Aunque algo hay que tener en cuenta—sonrió divertida Ino. —Ambas están por los suelos por Uchiha—rió, al ver el rostro rojo de la pelirrosa.

—Eso no es cier….—fue interrumpida.

—No lo niegues, por que es bastante obvio—señalo Ino.

La pelirrosa miró a ambas chicas, ellas habían sido lo bastante sinceras con ella, era su turno, les sería completamente sinceras. Sabía sobre sus sentimientos y sea el Sasuke que sea, siempre sería la persona que conocía desde pequeña. Su Sasuke-kun

—Me gusta—asintió la ojijade con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el mundo ninja, un grupo de personas miraban aquella esfera gigante, la cual mostraba la imagen de Sakura, el ambiente se volvió tenso, girando y centrando su mirada en el azabache detrás de ellos.

Sasuke Uchiha alzó la mirada dejando ver su rostro bastante sombrío y el sharingan reluciendo en sus ojos. La pelirrosa, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. Mirando como aquel Sasuke se molestaba por lo dicho por su otra yo.

—Mataré a ese tipo—gruñó el Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

—Kakashi-sensei—llamó Naruto sin quitar su mirada de un punto en especifico. —¿Está bien que el Teme haya ido por ella?—cuestionó.

—No—negó el Hatake. —De hecho quien iba a ir eras tu, Naruto—comentó el Hokage. —Pero al quitarle por un momento la mirada, el ya no estaba—murmuró.

—Ahora estoy preocupada—hablo Ino, quien estaba junto a ellos.

—No creo que Sasuke-san lastime a Sakura-san—hablo la pelirrosa.

—No es por ella por quien temo—murmuró Ino.

—Es por el Teme de aquel lugar—soltó Naruto de acuerdo.

—Lo más extraño de todo esto es que el Teme de la época de Sakura—miró a la pelirrosa presente. —No haya aparecido aquí—inquirió dudoso.

En el mundo actual ya hacia una pelirrosa junto a un azabache en la azotea de aquel instituto. La ojijade miraba hacia el frente, completamente ansiosa, aquella pregunta por parte del Uchiha la había sacado de su tranquilidad. _¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?_

—Era un compañero de equipo—comenzó sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaba diciendo.—Pertenece a una familia famosa en el lugar de donde vengo, he estado enamorada de él desde que éramos pequeños—sonrió abiertamente.—Pero…—su mirada se posó en el azabache. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?—inquirió.

—No es nada, solo quería saber—indicó el Uchiha.—Sakura, tengo que decirte algo—murmuró.

—Quería aferrarme a ese amor, sin tener respuesta de él—murmuró ella en voz baja.

—¿Que?—el azabache la miró.

—Mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado en nada, pero, en cambio… El al parecer no siente lo mismo—soltó ella.

La observó bajar la mirada, aquellos ojos brillantes de un inicio, había perdido la emoción. Sonrió levemente, acercándose a ella, antes de envolverla en un abrazo. La ojijade lo quiso alejar, más en menos de unos segundos se rindió, dejándose hacer.

—No debes estar triste, por que yo realmente te…—fue interrumpido.

A tan solo unos dos centímetros de donde se encontraba había caído una katana, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo completamente mudo. La pelirrosa, observó aquella arma, sintiendo su corazón galopear a más no poder.

—Esa katana…—murmuró ella.

—Sakura—escucharon.

Sus jades instintivamente viajaron a unos metros frente a ellos, observando a aquel azabache, el cual fulminaba con la mirada al chico a su lado. Se alejo del azabache el cual la abrazaba, Sonriendo levemente.

El recién llegado no poseía su brazo izquierdo. De una altura notablemente alta y facciones desarrolladas, de aspecto más maduro. Usando una banda azul marino que se envolvía alrededor de su cabeza y el cual recogía su cabello empujándolo sobre su frente.

Llevando una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga de color negro, en su antebrazo derecho se envolvía unas vendas color azul marino. También llevando parte de un Chaleco Táctico el cual cubría la parte baja de los pectorales así como su hombro derecho. Pantalones azul claro, viejos y desgastados por los bordes, además de varias vendas que envolvían sus tobillos junto a las típicas sandalias.

—Sa… Sasuke-kun—murmuró ella.

Los ojos del azabache junto a ella se abrieron con sorpresa, dirigiendo su mirada a aquel hombre recién llegado. Se tensó al instante, más su reacción fue rápida, tomo de la mano a la chica, aferrándose a ella.

—¿Quién eres?—cuestionó el Uchiha de aquella época.

—Suéltala—gruñó el azabache.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo…—hablo secamente el chico de aquel mundo. —¿Quién eres?—gruño.

Más el azabache lo ignoró, dando un paso frente a ellos, sin siquiera quitar sus ónix de la pelirrosa. La observó había crecido, sus facciones aún tenían ese toque de inocencia en ella. Sonrió ladino, no había cambiado en esos dos años.

—Sakura—llamó. —Eres la persona a la que más cuidaré en esta vida…. Te amo—soltó con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró. —¿Viniste hasta aquí para decir eso? —cuestionó feliz.

—Nunca lo dije antes y no quiero arrepentirme después—añadió el azabache. —Tu lo has hecho desde pequeña, y quiero hacerlo a partir de ahora—indicó.

—Yo….—la voz de la ojijade se quebró. —Nunca he dejado de amarte—soltó.

El agarre del Uchiha de aquel tiempo se rompió, dejando su mano libre, observó como el azabache frente a él sonreía ladino, antes de acercarse a la chica y abrazarla, correspondiendo está al instante.

—Te extrañe—murmuró la ojijade.

—Y yo a ti—murmuró el azabache.

—Ciertamente—tosió un poco el azabache frente a ellos. —Es un poco incomodo verme abrazar a la chica que me gusta y sentirme celoso—hablo el chico de aquella época.

La pareja se alejo, mirándolo con tranquilidad. El joven estudiante sonrió levemente, mirando a la ojijade. La pelirrosa se tensó, entonces… Acaso… ¿Acaso él…? Tras ver a la chica sorprendida, sonrió ladino.

—Pensaste que no me daría cuenta—comentó el chico. —Son completamente parecidas, son como dos gotas de agua—inquirió. —Mi primer amor fue ella, siempre lo será, pero tu…—la miró a los ojos. —No puedo creer que me haya enamorado por segunda vez de la misma persona—sonó divertido.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró ella. El azabache del mundo shinobi se tensó.

—Tengo mucho dolor—hablo el azabache de aquel lugar.

—¿Te sientes mal?—cuestionó ella preocupada.

—No es eso—murmuró él. Tomo la mano de la chica ante la mirada del Uchiha del mundo shinobi. Subiéndola hasta colocarla sobre su pecho, exactamente del lado del corazón, cruzando mirada con la ojijade. —Aquí es donde me duele—añadió. —Tu… eres la culpable de esto—soltó.

Jalándola, fuera de los brazos de su yo de otro mundo. La acerco a él, a tan solo unos centímetros de él. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse al instante.

—Me gustas de verdad—soltó.

Ante la mirada ónix del Uchiha del mundo shinobi, se inclino hasta depositar un suave beso sobre la mejilla-labios de la pelirrosa. Soltándola tras unos segundos, dando un paso detrás. Y sonreír levemente.

—Tu lugar está junto a él—señalo con la mirada al shinobi. —Quisiera decir que me alegra verte feliz a lado de la persona que amas, pero es imposible no sentirme celoso—sonrió levemente. —Hazla feliz—indicó está vez al azabache. —Que yo haré lo mismo con la Sakura de aquí—sonrió ladino.

—No tienes ni que mencionarlo—comento con seriedad el shinobi. —Debemos irnos—hablo está vez hacia la pelirrosa. —El tiempo en que el pergamino está activo es de una hora—indicó.

—Si—asintió. —Sasuke-kun—llamó al azabache de aquel lugar. —Lo has dicho, ella y yo somos parecidas, ella te ama, yo lo sé—sonrió abiertamente. —Gracias por enamorarte nuevamente de mi—comentó. —Por que yo… Me he enamorado nuevamente de ti—soltó.

El sol se oculto y en menos de un parpadeo una leve luz rodeo a aquella pareja, los cuales se desvanecieron ante los ojos ónix del azabache de aquel mundo. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada. Alzando la mirada al cielo. El viento sopló, dejándolo completamente solo. _Él se había enamorado._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Abrió los ojos con delicadeza, aquel hombre con el mismo nombre que su profesor, le había dicho que reaparecería en su mundo. Los abrió con temor, esperando lo peor, más lo que encontró fue el cielo oscuro de Konoha, bañado entre las luces de los grandes edificios.

Sonrió emocionada, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse, suspiró, caminando hacia el barandal de aquella azotea. La que había reconocido como la del instituto. Paro en seco, mirando al frente a Uchiha Sasuke sentado sobre el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rosillas.

—Estúpido—murmuró sonriendo con tristeza. —Te has enamorado de la Sakura equivocada—inquirió, alzando la mirada al cielo.

Suspiró, antes de sonreír con levedad y bajar nuevamente la mirada hacia el azabache. Caminar hacia él, colocándose frente a él. Le movió el pie con el suyo, el azabache alzó la mirada, abriendo un poco sus ojos con sorpresa, más a los pocos segundos se tranquilizó.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó el azabache.

—Eso debería preguntar yo—frunció la Haruno el ceño. —¿Cómo estás después de verla partir?—preguntó.

—Tenía que hacerlo, ella no pertenece aquí—murmuró el Uchiha.

—Lo siento—murmuró la pelirrosa. —Por regresar—soltó.

Más el azabache alzó una ceja en alto, alzando la mirada para asi poder observar como la Haruno se colocaba de rodillas, frente a él. Colocando sus manos sobre ellas, acunando las propias.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al verla acercarse, hasta colocar sus labios sobre los de él. Uchiha Sasuke abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, sin hacer algún movimientos, se quedó ahí, recibiendo aquel suave toque por parte de aquella joven. No duro mucho, puesto que ella se alejo, para así verlo a los ojos.

—No soy como ella—murmuró la ojijade. —Pero por favor, enamórate de mi—pidió acercándose nuevamente a él, recargando su frente sobre su hombro.

El azabache se quedó completamente hecho piedra, trago grueso, buscando con la mirada algún punto en especifico. Más el respirar tranquilo de la chica llamo su atención. Observó como se resbalaba poco a poco, más él la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a él para que no cayera. Sakura se había dormido.

—Hey—llamó el azabache. —¿Realmente estás dormida?—cuestionó. —Sakura—llamó, aun sabiendo que la ojijade se encontraba dormida. —hay algo importante que debo decirte, por favor escucha—inquirió. Mirando a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos.—Ella no pudo devolver los mismos sentimientos después de todo—sonrió levemente. —Lo siento, no estaba listo para terminar todo esto—comentó. —Al parecer me enamore de la misma personas dos veces—murmuró, alzando la mirada al cielo. —Ella realmente me enamoro—soltó.

—Ella lo ha logrado, ya ve—escuchó un susurró.

El azabache se tensó levemente, la ojijade entre sus brazos, alzó levemente la mirada, cruzándola con la ónix de él. La observó sonreír tristemente, bajando la mirada, evitándolo. Sonrió con levedad.

—Que tonta—escuchó de él.

Más la acción del Uchiha la dejo sin palabra alguna, el azabache la había callado con un beso, los ojos de la Haruno se cristalizaron, para luego asi dejar caer lagrimas, abrazo al Uchiha del cuello, evitando que esté se alejara de ella. Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?—preguntó el azabache.

—No lo entiendo—gruñó ella.

—La primera mujer de la que me enamore, fuiste tu—soltó el Uchiha. —Y aunque ahora esté enamorado de ella, sigues siendo tu—comentó.

—Sasu… ke—murmuró ella. —Estuve entre dos mundos, para darme cuenta lo que en realidad anhelaba mi corazón, lo que en realidad deseaba y amaba—inquirió. —Y ese eres tu…—sonrió con cariño. —Sasuke-kun—se abrazó a él.

P/G: Chann, channn, chan! No me acordaba que faltaba el capítulo 10, aquí tienen el final de está historia llena de confusiones y amor, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad. Coman frutas y verduras. Estudien mucho! Saludos.


End file.
